


Mother's Intuition

by spicycola



Series: Don't Keep Secrets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Memories of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycola/pseuds/spicycola
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Don't Keep Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538791
Kudos: 36





	Mother's Intuition

There were two wolves inside of Sam. One wanted to let his brother come out to him on his own time. The other wanted to confront him about it and get _mad_ about it. Dean used to ramble on and on and on about the boobs on some girl he hooked up with any time he was given the opportunity, why wouldn’t he tell Sam about Cas? Maybe it wasn’t that he was hurt. Maybe he was nosy. Or both.

“Fuck it.” He said to himself. “I’m asking about Cas.” It wasn’t like Dean ever let him have anything private. This was payback. Or Sam was nosy.

“Hey.” Sam leaned on the doorway to the main room of the bunker.

“Hey.” Dean didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“So. Cas.”

“What about him?” Dean closed the laptop and stood up.

“Don’t be mad at me, but I may have, kind of, uh-”

“Spit it out.”

“I, ah… I saw him kiss you on the cheek and I know you called him babe like four times and now I’m wondering if something’s going on between you guys.”

Dean took a sip of coffee. “There was.”

“Was?”

“We’re on a break. He needs some space. So do I. We don’t know if or when we’ll be back to normal. End of story.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Dean paused.

“Cool. So I’m going to pretend we never had this conversation and I’m really sorry I asked.”

“You son of a bitch, now you’re making me feel bad.”

“What?”

“I fucking lied. We’re not on a break. I love him, dude. Like, Love with a capital L.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know. You know how Dad was when we were growing up. I didn’t and still don’t know how much of his anti-faggot bullshit you picked up. I never told him I was into guys. Never would, either, even if I had the chance.”

“I never noticed any homophobia from Dad.”

Dean scoffed. “The dude was practically a fucking Mormon when it came to gay stuff.”

“I’m not saying it didn’t happen, I’m just saying I didn’t notice.”

“A few years after Mom died. I was eating dinner with tiny you and Dad. I missed Mom. I started crying thinking about Mom. You know what Dad told me? He told me to stop being such a little fag and get over it.”

“That’s… That’s pretty painful.”

“I’m not done. You were always a pretty sensitive kid-”

“Hey!”

“You were. Dad talked to me about you sometimes. Worried that you were going to turn out a pansy instead of a tough guy like me. I still get fuckin pissed thinking about it.”

Sam felt the intense need to change the subject before Dean got too pissed. “What about Mom?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess I got to tell her eventually. My main problem is I don’t know where she stands on the gay issue. She seems more of the type to quietly disagree instead of calling me a fag to my face though, doesn’t she?”

Awkward silence settled over them.

“I don’t know what to say, dude.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I shouldn’t have told you all that.” Dean rolled his shoulders.

“Shouldn’t have told him all what?” Mary asked from the doorway.

“Nothing.” Dean shook his head.

“How much did you hear?” Sam asked.

A beat of silence.

“You boys are acting suspicious. Is there something happening that I should know about?” Mary was half teasing.

“No-” Sam started.

“I’m gay.”

“I know.”

Dean blinked. “How?”

“I heard the last little part of your conversation with Sam. And I had a feeling. Both when I was pregnant with you and when I came back. Mom stuff, I guess.” Mary shrugged.

“I’m dating Cas. And I’m technically not gay, I’m bisexual.”

“I’m not really surprised that you and Cas are a thing. Every time you’re in the same room together you barely take your eyes off each other. For a long time I thought you hated him.”

Dean laughed. “So you don’t have a problem with this?”

Mary hugged him. “Of course I don’t.”

Another beat of silence passed. The moment was over, Mary began chattering about a case. Sam and Dean tacitly agreed to never tell Mary about what John had said to them.


End file.
